Never trust a stranger
by Ciel2o31 RolePlay
Summary: Not Kuroshitsuji! This is what happens when u strust strangers..


**Never trust a stranger**

Christofori turned around, eying the small neko. He had been following him all day, and as someone in the Russian mafia he noticed both that and him stealing, not that anyone paying attention wouldn't notice. He wasn't doing a very good job. "Who are you, little kitty?" he asked with a noticeable Russian accent.

Said neko jumped at being noticed and scrambled to the closest allway and behind a large bin. Though the neko wasnt doing a very good job, due to the fact that his curiocity got the best of him and he couldn't help but to keep looking at the taller male, his ears moving in a sattalite motion as his button nose twitched slightly.

"I asked you a question." he said in a harsher tone. The way his brows furrowed showed he was annoyed, and if the neko had any cat like senses he would tell him what he wanted to hear.

The small neko boy's ears flatterned against his head at the mans harsh tone of voice. Gaining slight courage he scuffled on his feet closer and looked up at the taller male. "I- my name is.. O-oscar.." The boy's tail went up between his legs nervously his ears flat against his head and he held his two hands against his chest.

"Oscar? Well ya little shit, stop following me. I have places to be without a kid like you on my tail." he huffed, crossing his muscular arms over his chest, glaring down at him.

Oscar flinched slightly and nervously stood on his own to feet looking up at the male. "I-.." He wasnt sure how to answer that and instead opted a stareing compatition with the taller male, his pettet body shaking slightly due to the cold.

"Go freeze somewhere else, cyka." he spat, turning around and headed for the doors. He hadnt been shopping afterall, he was doing a scope out for a raid that would occur later on. The mafia didn't often bother themselves with such stores but the owner owed them. Millions in cold hard cash and he wasn't providing. So it had been Christofori's job to figure out where all the cameras were and map them out mentally, he would later return to take them out.

Yet the little neko didn't give up and proceeded to follow the male, this time hideing behind everything he could for cover. His tail was in his grasp so it wouldnt waver around and let his hideing spot be seen. He's been looking for somewhere to stay, and something about that taller male he's following has a funny scent and is drawn towards him like a bee to flowers. Lifting up his ears and leaning them foward and slowly moved foward and hid behind the corner.

Christofori's face was twisted into a scowl instantly, knowing he was being followed again, for that reason he didnt head straight to headquarters but rather to a secluded area where he could snap the neko's neck and leave him there to be found in the morning. The Russian man had no time to deal with an annoying cat who wouldn't evrn answer his questions when he asked them. Once they were secluded he stopped walking and turned around, "Fucking slut, I told you to go freeze somewhere else."

The boy simply shook his head in a 'no' and imediantly reggretted that motion from the scary look of the older males eyes. He gulped and took a step back. "But.." What excuse could he use? He carn't simply say, you smell nice so im hopeing to live with you if thats okay, that sounds weird, so he stood there looking up at the male, tail long gone from his grasp as it lasy a few centermeters up from the cemented floor.

"But what, slut?" he glared, taking a step forwards when he took a step back. His icy blue eyes showed homicidal intent as he patted his hip just to maje sure he still had his pocket knife on him so he could have some fun with him.

Oscar bit his bottom lip and his ears went down. "You.. i-.." He fiddled with his fingers scared. "Y-you smell nice.. theres something.. about you.." His ears went up then back down again in an alerting mannor.

"I was right then, you are a slut. At least for me eh? Its a shame Im not interested in little sluts like you." he hissed, grabbing his shirt and yanking him forwards. "I do not enjoy your company and I dont want you here. Fuck off or else you'll regret it!"

"I'm not a slut!" The neko yelled loudly, with a boost of confidence mixed fear and held the need to spit in the mans face in fear it would anger him further. His ears were constatly going up and down in fear and confidence as he gave a small glare at the older male.

"Yes you are. Ive dealt with your type, you just wanna come home with me and be fucked in your little boy pussy. Tell me Im wrong." He practically laughed, flashing a toothy grin at him.

"Your wrong.." The neko said as his tail wrapped around his leg, his ears laying flat against his head from the mans laugh. He turned nervous as he looked up, not dareing to look away

He tossed him against the wall, caging him in with his arms, he changed his mind on his plans "Is that so? You'll have to understand that I still don't believe you. Nekos are known to be liars afterall. Liars and sluts." he continued to insult him, laughing again.

The boy looked down sad, as if remembering something. He remembers. "Don't worry.. this wont hurt a little.. it will hurt alot" A curley haired man with green eyes laughed as he aproached a grey haired boy strapped to a table, needles placed on the table beside him, he piccked one up and walked to the boy. "Let's begin, shall we?" The boy screamed trying to get loose of his binding on the table. Oscar placed his arms over his head from the frightful flashback and cowered away slightly.

Christofori only laughed, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look at him. "You're pathetic." he laughed loudly, letting go to cauae him to drop to the ground. "Im done with you now, you seem to have your own damage and that makes it no fun to ruin you myself. If you follow me again, Ill snap your fucking neck."

"Please.." The boy caved in. He gave up. He was gonna die either way so why not try one last time? He stood slowly on his feet looking up at the taller male sadly.

The boy breathed in through his nose and out again and he nervously stepped fowards, towards Christofori. This time he spoke louder. "Please." The neko boy looked worn out and tired, beaten and brused

He turned around again to look at him, eyes suddenly unamused. "Boy, I have no sympathy for you. Although I will let you come home in exchange you be my maid. I will give you a room and at 9pm every night you are to remain there and not leave for any given reason until 6am the next day. I dont have time for sluts like I said. And Im a busy man, I have a target to hit tonight and you will stay at my house while I do so, have a bath drawn, Ill need one wheb I get back. I always manage to get the target's blood on me." his voice was deadpan and lacking any form of sympathy. He only caved when he realized his house was a fucking mess and his girlfriend would be visiting.

Oscar ran a the taller male and hugged the males waist. "Thank you.." He bit his bottom lip holding in his tears of happiness as he burried his face in the tallers shirt. "Thank you so much sir.." His tail wavered. His ears limp against his head. He knew he was pushing his luck but he wanted to show his apreciation.

He made a face of disgust and shoved him off him and to the floor, "And you wont touch me. I dislike nekos more than a little." he added, dusting himself off from the dirty teen's touch.

Oscar pouted looking down, his knees touching each other as his hands were holding him up from the floor. He nodded. "Yes.. sorry.." He rose to his feet and awkwardly shifted from foot to foot as he stood infront of the older male, tail between his legs like before.

Christofori turned on his heels and headed for his home which was separate from the HQ, well, his side home anyways. He had many across Russia just in case work called for it. When he got home he opened the door, not bothering to hold the door for him as he readied himself for the night.

The neko boy quickly rushed through the closing door and slowly followed the man inside, stopping in the hallway to look left there was a kitchen and he sniffed the air. 'Mmm.. cookies..' he thought and shook his head looing up at Christofori.

A woman appeared from the hallway and smiled, squealing slightly when she saw Christofori. "MEINE LIEBE~" she cried out, rushing forwards, Christofori grinned and caught her as she jumped into his arms, spinning her around before kissing her.

"Beatrice my dear, how Ive missed you."

Oscars ears lifted alerted as he watched the scene infront of him, he pouted. Why couldn't he get a hug? His tail lowered but his ears stayed alerted. He gave curious eyes up at the other woman known as 'Beatrice'.

The woman glanced at him as she pulled away from the kiss, "Who's this?" the German asked.

"Just a little kitty to clean the house. Pay him no mind. He has his orders." He replied nonchalantly. "How about we go to the room for a little fun before I need to leave for the night?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Oscar pouted at being rolled of there shoulders and huffed slightly before heading into the kitchen. 'I'll eat first. Then i will so called "clean" this guys house. But.. at least i have a home.. right?' The boy thoughts as he sniffed around and saw cookies up on the side. 'Just a small snack..' He reached out towards the plate, his feet going upon his tippy toes.

Christofori stopped and followed him to see what he was doing, then frowned. "Did I tell you you could eat?" he asked, arm wrapped tightly around his lover.

"I-.." He went back onto his feet fully and looked down. "No sir.. but i havent eaten in day and i'm hungry, please may i, sir?" He said attempting to sound sweet but just couldn't towards the man that was glaring slightly at him.

"With that tone of voice you cant. I know everything that is in this house and I will notice if you take anything or if you dare eat without permission. Now get cleaning. Supplies are under the sink." he nudged him towards the sink with his foot before heading to the back bedroom whispering sweet nothings in the ear of the pretty woman.

Grumbling under his breath, Oscar leaned down and open the cubard and pulled put the cleaning supplies. Once he's gotten the supplies he pouts. "What do i do now?" He says to himself looking around the messy floor of the kitchen. He leans down on hands and knees opening a black bag before picking up bit and peices of rubish and placing them inside.

If Oscar was quiet enough he would hear the loud moans of Beatrice and laughing from Christofori.

As Oscar started to clean the hallway his ear sharply snapped to the left and he stood on both feet curious. He leaved the black bag in the hallway and slowly walked towards the white door in the hallway and pressed his ear towards the door listening.

"Well aren't you pretty, all tied up like that?" he asked, lossening his tie with one hand. She whimpered beneath him as a vibrator caused her first orgasm for the night.

Oscar tilted his head slightly, listening and as he listened on further he scrunched up his nose. "Eww..." He said aloud"

Christofori's head shot towards the door. "Did I tell you to stop cleaning!?" he yelled, causing Beatrice to jump. She covered her mouth embarassed to have been listened to.

Oscar jumped and ran back to the bag in the hallway quickly picking up the rubish in the hallway and placing the rubish in the bin before moving to the living room and cleaning that up. An hour passes by and he sighs tiredly as he ties the second large black bag that night and placed it outside the front door.

Christofori didnt emerge from his room for another two hours but once he did it was apparent he had showered and he was in new clothes. "What is this mess?" he asked as he looked through the rooms. "You call this shit clean?" he commented snidely.

Oscar stilled from dusting down the walls and shrank away slightly. "I-.. yes sir..?" He stammered, scared. What did he see in this man in the first place, he wondered over and oer as he was cleaning the place but remembered and slightly regretted his choice.

"You have to make this entire house spotless by the time I get back. And i wont give you a timeframe so work hard or else. And dont forget to run a bath the moment I get home." he spat, grabbing a pair of dark sunglasses and a chimney sweep's cap before leaving the house with his keys in his pockets. Beatrice was in his room cleaning up herself. She would clean their room due to thinking an animal couldnt clean it the way he liked.

Oscar whimpered and started dusting faster. Once done he ssearched for the hoover which was located under the stairway. He grabbed it, plug it in, and turned it on starting to hoovers all the floors of the house before placing it back and began to wash the pots in the kitchen.

Beatrice wandered out in fluffy robes, smiling shyly at him for what he had heard before. "The back room is done, don't worry about cleaning it." she murmured, soft spoken.

"T-thank you..." He said his tail wrapping around his legs as he looked down into the soapy mixture in the skin. He finished and began to dry the pots and put them away. His ears lay half limp as he grabs the wash cloth from the drainer and begins to scrub all the kitchen sides and cubard doors.

She glanced at him before wandering off back to the small office to get a little work done, she was the book keeper for the russian mob afterall. Not dangerous but still involved.

The neko heard the woman leave nd he felt suddenly lonely even if he didn't know the girl. He looked up at the clock. "Eight fifteen.. hmm.." He murmred to himself before wipeing his head tiredly. He looked around pleased with all his hardwork and couldnt help but give a little yawn.

Beatrice glanced at the time, knowing Christofori was out there torturing someone was only the slightest bit unsettling, but only because she knew him, the real him.. And to her, thinking he did such things was almost confusing. He was so good to her yet he did such horrid things to people for money.

Oscar yawned once more and desided he should have a little nap, He threw the towel under the sink and walked out of the kitchen and went into the large living room. Lookingg around he walked towards the one seat sofa in the corner and slowly clambered onto it. His ears were high and his tail was controled as he curled up on the chair giving one last yawn as he fell into unconciousness.

Christofori returned home late into the night and at first was not angry. Everything was cleaned just the way he liked but then he saw the neko on the chair and walked up to him grabbing him roughly by the hair and yanking him out of the chair. "Animals are not to be on furniture, now before I get really pissed, go run my fucking bath and come meet me right where im standing. Im not done with you yet!" he yelled in his face.

Oscar was wide awake and ran out of the room on his two feet his tail fluttering fast behind like like a scarf in the wind. Going in the bathroom he grabbed a lemon and lime scented bubble bath and poured the mixture into the tub before starting the taps, making sure its hot but just the right temprature of water. He grabbed a towel from the cubard and placed it on the towel rack above the radiator ready for when the man wanted it. The boy quickly ran from the baathroom after closing the door behind him and went to go meet Christofori back in the living room. He stepped infront of him head low and hands held together as he gently bowed. "Your bath, sir.."

"Scrub this chair clean. I dont want dead fleas left on it. Sluts from the street dont get to sleep on furniture i paid thousands of dollars for. How fucking dare you even attempt to do so?" he asked loudly, obviously waiting for an answer. "If you stay silent ill throw you on the streets right now because i dont have time for useless sluts who wont answer my questions."

"I.. i was tired sir.. apologies.." The boy hid a sniffle and shifted nervously on his feet. "I'll clean it right away sir.. sorry sir.." Oscar walked out the room before running to the kitchen once in the hallway and grabbed a damp cloth and the hoover as he headed back to the living room and looked up not saying a word at Christifori and imediatly began to clean the sofa.

"I dont fucking care if youre tired. I didnt bring you into my home out of sympathy." he hissed, kicking him roughly when he returned.

Oscar whimpered and nodded. "Sorry sir.." He bend over slightly in pain before grabbing the hoover and cleaned the hair's from the sofa. Once hoovered he grabbed the cloth and wiped down any extra dirt before standing, waiting aproval.

Christofori stared at him for a long time before grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him to a small walk in closet that was only big enough to fit a mattress in it, which there happened to be none of. There wasnt even a light and the room was completely empty. "Ill give you a bed when I deem you fit to have one." he growled, throwing him in the closet then he locked it leaving him in the oitch black.

Oscars eyes widen and he panicked. 'Dark.. so dark.. Pitch black.. dark' He clutched his chest and squeezed his eyes shut before he tried pushing on the door he was locked from and banged on the door. "Lemme out!" He yelled frightend. "I-.. i don't like it! Please!" His tail was puffed up in the dark and his pupils were large ovals, his heart pounding in his chest from fear. He didn't like the darkness. Darkness brought back the fear of his past. He needs like and he needs it now! He hit the door again.

Christofori walked back to the door before getting in the bath and he kicked the door harshly. "I DONT WANT TO HEAR A PEEP FROM YOU ALL NIGHT. GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP, AFTERALL YOU WERE OH SO TIRED!" he yelled.

Oscar didn't quit. He knew that if he were to stay in the dark long enough he would start having halucination from his past, leading to flashbacks and will sevearly have a panic attack. He banged on the door again. "Lemme out!"

Christofori cursed loudly, disappearing only to return with a ball gag and rope. He opened the door, stormed in and shoved the neko into a wall forcing the ballgag on him before kicking him in the ribs harshly. He then tied his limbs together like a pig. "That'll shut you up." he growled.

Oscars eyes welled with tears and his tail was ridgid, un normal, and he was on hands and knees looking at the floor, his tears leaving dark circles on the concrete flooring inside. His ears was pinned, he melwed a muffled sob as his two front hand were bound and he closes his eyes making more tears fall.

He laughed at the sight, "pathetic slut." he snarled before locking him up again, and then headed for the bath to get all the blood off him.

The neko whimpered and with his tail he slowly raised it pulling it back before hitting the door hard with it, he panted from the effort and did it yet again. Hes not giviing up till he gets what he wants, and what he wants is a fuckiing light.

The thumps were weak, it would only be heard if they were in the hall and Christofori's room was on the other side of the house. He took his bath and when he finished he walked by the door humming softly before pausing at hearing one of the thumps. "Sleep well~ ill be sure to find a much better suited room for you at a later date. Perhaps with a large dog." and with that he walked across the house to his room where Beatrice was half asleep.

The boy cried silently with himself, he was getting incredably tired and could tell he was gonna pass out. Raising his tail he hit the door again but harder with all the energy he has left before slumping low to the ground and closing his eyes softly. 'Just.. one, more..' He thought wekly to himself before headbutting the door, hard, only to pass out seconds later from tiredness.

The door held firm despite his struggle, which was quite honestly pathetic. Even Christofori wouldnt be able to knock that door down with all his strength. Speaking of which, he had crawled into bed and pulled the woman tightly into his arms, kissing her quickly before pulling the blankets over himself and her to sleep soundly.

Oscar slowly opened his eyes needing the toilet and blinked in the darkness, he remembers last nght and whimpers. He shuffles his body trying to get his hands loose. Unable to he leans down instead and tries grabbing the ball gag to yank it off or prehaps pull it down. His tail wrapped around his legs as he tried, yet, only to fail and be left whimpering.

The next morning Christofori woke up with a final decision on what he wanted to do with the neko, he grabbed something off his night stand and went to the closet before Beatrice could wake. He opened the door looking down at him, "Youre pathetic." disgust was clear in his voice.

The boy sighed as the door was open. 'Light..' he thought relived. He survived.. for now. He looked up at Christofori, his tail moving slightly annd his ears pinned in submission. His butt wiggled in an attempt to keep his waters at bay. He's been in that cubard for thirty minuetes since he awoke needinf the loo.

"Ive grown tired of you. Thank you for cleaning my house, your services are no longer needed." the object he was holding became obvious, a pistol with a silencer. That way Beatrice wouldn't wake when he fired it. "I could say you'd be missed, but obviously no one loves you or else you wouldn't have chosen the home of a mafia member to live with. Yes?"

The boy looked up at him unaffected. He couldn't care less if he was killed right here, right now. It a way of a lot better than being some shitty cleaners. He smiled slightly and relived himself peeing. He lay there in peace, ready.

Christofori snarled and shot the gun, missing his head on purpose, instead he shot him in the leg. "Disgusting slut. I was right about you." he growled, allowing him to wither in pain for a while. Maybe hed just pump him full of lead until his heart gave out from pain.

Oscar yelled behind the gag, screaming as he pulled his leg close to his body as possible. His tail coming up to wrap tightly around the wooned to stop the bleeding. He groaned in pain pantng slightly.

"Thats what you get for pissing on my floor. I was going to use one bullet but i suppose I can waste more than one on you." he shot his other leg as he spoke.

The boy jolted and tears came to his eyes, he gasped behind the gag and recoiled into himself shivering. "Hnnm.." He whimpered a stayed still not wanting to displease the other male.

He shot again, this time aiming for his stomach. "I planned on working you to death, but this is so much more satisfying." he spoke boy shook his head and yanked on the gag with all his might. Pulling and pulling until.. Gasp.. he took a deep breath before gritting his teeth together in pain. "Master! Please!"

"Shut up." he spat on him, aiming the gun for his head. "I have to clean your piss up now along with your body and blood so as you can imagine im not very happy. This will teach you not to follow strangers though I suppose." with that, he pulled the trigger, a bullet flew right through his head splattering brains on the wall behind him.


End file.
